Amnesia
by Taskemus
Summary: [RaenefxEclipse] A different take on what could have happened in volume 7 when Raenef temporarily lost his memory.


Disclaimer: I don't own Demon Diary.

Authors Notes: Yeah, it's my first Demon Diary fic. I hope I did ok - I don't really like the ending - It's kind of fluffy or something. But I wrote it, so here it is.

The wind rustles through the trees, sending a thin brown leaf into Raenef's face. He stands there, left hand in his pocket, eyes gazing unfocused at the tree and mind wandering to unbidden thoughts. He relishes the feeling of being outside without his friends knowing of it. Something else comes to Raenef and he turns around, somehow noticing the demon's presence behind him.

A hint of longing hidden in with his childish whisper. Your name is Eclipse.

Eclipse stands there unmoving, wind toying with his long ebony hair. Raenef steps forward, lips dry and palms sweating.

Eclipse... I remember.

Three words, and he takes another step, gazes into the demon's crystalline eyes.

And he pushes his shoes up from the ground and beneath the shadows of the trees he kisses Eclipse.

A peck, and then he leans back and looks up at Eclipse, who takes a step forwards, studying Raenef. Just looking, like he could look and look forever but never understand.

I remember loving you, Eclipse.

Eclipse pulls backwards suddenly.

Lord Raenef, I - Raenef smiles, You're helping me remember, silly. I remember your eyes, the way you stared at me when you thought I wasn't looking. How I really wanted to touch you but couldn't.

Eclipse pauses and strokes Raenef's forehead gently. The young thief leans in to the touch.

Guess it was a while after I met you that I became your love slave, huh, mister?

The mysterious demon winces, turning away slightly.

I mean Eclipse. Eclipse. Raenef breathes, And I remember... when we kissed...

He turns and looks at Eclipse quizzically.

I... I don't remember... kissing you.

Eclipse turns and glances at him, a devil's stare. His eyes reflect those of an angry guard dog, glaring at an unwanted child who climbs over it's fence. Menacing wolf-like eyes, and Raenef retreats under such a burning gaze.

I - I'm real sorry I don't remember, mister. His ashamed gaze falls on the ground and he digs his right shoe into the mud. I'm sure it must've been nice to kiss you.

Yes, it would've been nice - those demonic lips on his, that spicy tongue opening his mouth. Bodies intertwined, Raenef's hand in Eclipse's long hair. The sounds Eclipse might make, the words he might utter... A blush creeps over his face and Raenef is glad he's looking at the ground.

I mean - I know I don't remember, but we could still - we could go back? It's still me.

He feels his eyes water, and digs his foot further into the ground. His once white boot must be unidentifiable by now.

And then a swimming sensation in his head as the world spins sideways, and if he could he would say something but Eclipse's smooth hand stops him, smelling of thyme and cinnamon and lands far away.

Tiny caresses to his cheeks, his hair, a light kiss on his ear. A hand on his forehead that Raenef knows he has felt before, and he sighs lightly. He's safe here. Raenef smiles, allowing fatigued sleep to take him. Nothing will happen to him so long as Eclipse is right here with him, Raenef feels it in his heart.

-

Someone's watching him.

Raenef sits up, opening his eyes. G'morning, mister.

Oh. Something's wrong. There's something jabbing into his side, a chipped brick, and all around him are demolished buildings, bits of crumbling stone. And like a dream he remembers the malevolent grins of clerics, the skies swirling around him, power radiating from his body. The crash of stones.

I thought I was going to die. He says, more to himself than anyone else.

The world slowly swirls around him once more and there's a sick feeling in his forehead and stomach, like he hasn't had enough sleep.

A hand reaches out to him, friendly and open and safe, though deathly white and clawed.

Who... who are you?

The hand looks so familiar. Then Raenef looks up and sees long dark hair, caring violet-black eyes. A genuine smile that makes his heart shiver and brings up tears in his eyes.

A demon's hand. His guardian's hand.

His lover's hand.

It's you, Eclipse.

Authors Notes: I couldn't figure out how to put a break in this... can anyone help me out? Thanks.


End file.
